Lab Rats: Mission in London
by Suicuneepic
Summary: The lab rats hit London for a undercover mission. But when they start sightseeing and losing focus things can only go wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: preparation**

Leo's POV

Adam, Bree and Chase were all in the lab, chilling. Nothing bad seemed to happen when they all just stayed in the lab. I, on the other hand was doing my chores. Normally I would just continue when Big D walked past but by the look on his face I could tell something was up.

I quickly switch off the vacuum and followed him down to the lab.

"What's up Big D?" I ask.

"Nothing of your concern, Leo." He mumbles walking straight in a bee line to the bionics.

Of course not, doesn't stop me from listening though.

I stop and listen to what was going on.

"Guys, there something really important I need you to take care of."

"Sure, what is it?" Bree asks, sitting on the desk.

"Well you all know London?" Mr Davenport checks.

All but Adam nods and muttered yes.

"The capital of England."

Adam still shrugs.

"Big City in other country with a Queen."

"Oh the one with the cute little doggies?" Adam asks eagerly.

"Yeah that one." Davenport sighs obviously fed up with Adam's stupidity. "So there are rumors of illegal traders meeting up this weekend but without evidence police are unable to do anything."

"We're going to London?" I butt in.

"They're going to London. You get to stay here and play little games with your friends." Mr Davenport replies teasingly.

I looked at him as if to say 'really?'. It's not fair I never get to join in with anything fun. All I want to do is visit London. Maybe I can go.

Big D continues to explain but I become too busy planning on how to get in their helicopter.

"Now after the mission, you can spend the rest of the day in London but not before other wise it could endanger the whole mission."

Adam, Bree and Chase nod and prepare to leave. I also start planning to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys here's Chapter 2. Now the facts about London are true including the lift . I want to thank Squidmyorchid for Beta Reading this.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: England awaits!**

Bree's POV

I'm texting all my friends, okay Caitlin, telling her that I was going to London. She is so jealous! It felt so good to be travelling and I'm pretty sure we can sneak away from the mission for some sightseeing! Our mission bags are all packed and disguised as backpacks. We are also in mission suits disguised as casual clothes. It's very stuffy but who cares? We're going to London!

"Okay so you know the plan? Chase, you're mission leader. Now stay in contact but don't draw attention or we could sabotage the whole mission." Davenport informs us as he lands the helicopter out of sight.

We all nod and hop off. Davenport raises the helicopter and clears of before anything else is noticed.

Chase hands out the mission bags but struggles to raise Adam's.

"What did you put in here, a ton of meat?" Chase asks.

""No only important things like sugar power donught O's and little squeakers." Adam smiles goofily.

Chase and I stare at him disgusted.

"What I can't sleep somewhere that's not a capsule without Squeakers Sillies." He defends.

I try to ignore Adam's stupidity as he takes the bag.

"Woah, your right it wasn't this heavy!"

Adam rips it open and just smiles.

"Hey look everyone it's Leo." Adam smiles pointing.

"Leo!" I exclaim, "Davenport precisely said you weren't coming!"

"He's not here, so let's go party in London." Leo says posing like Usain Bolt.

"But Leo, we have work to do and we don't have time to sort out things after you 'Leo them up.'" Chase replies trying to stay calm. "I'm telling Davenport."

"No, come on Bro let me help! Then we can all go. And I won't mess this up."

Chase sighs, "Fine; but I better not regret this."

Leo hugs Chase as we all start walking across the flattend grass.

* * *

The majority of the buildings here are taller than Davenport's house. We walk through long streets full of interesting shops and statues. Casually, we keep walking until we reach the famous River Thames. It looks like disgusting brown stuff and then Chase explains its one of the cleanest rivers in the world but because it's a mud river when a boat comes along mud is pulled up from the river bed and that's why it's brown.

"Now the two most possible co-ordinates are in these two buildings." Chase explains taking full control. "Were going to split up, Leo your with me, Bree your with Adam."

"How come I'm always with you man." Leo asks.

"Because when you're with them," Chase gestured to Adam and Bree, "you'll pull them into one of your little situations, in this case sightseeing."

"Come on, can't I go with my other brother for once?" Leo begs.

"Hey that rhymes." Adam chuckles goofily.

"Fine, but I've probably taken too many risks today." Chase sighs, already regretting it.

"You're all as bad as each other so I guess it's a lose, lose." I butt in.

"No, it's a lose, lose, lose." Adam said shaking his head.

Chase just stares and begins to walk towards the concert hall just past the London Eye. I follow him deciding it was best to be silent.

Casually we walked in pretending to be tourists. No one paid any attention to us. Chase was scanning the area carefully but not drawing attention to himself. I was able to do a quick scan to decide where to go.

We walked a bit on the first floor but there was no signs of anything suspicious.

"There's a glass elevator over there." I say pointing.

"Okay that sound like fun we can also watch whats going on outside." He smiles acting incase anyone is spying on us.

I press the button and the elevator appears a few seconds later. Carefully we step on and he presses the button that closes the door.

"Floor 2?" Chase asks.

I just simply nod. As we start going up a very low opera pitch begins. The higher we get the higher the singing gets. To begin with we just smile but then as we get of we burst out laughing our heads off.

"Come on. We have to find our friend." I say nudging Chase.

There's no sign of anyone there either. Then something shocks me. Chase, the always on task mission leader, goes straight back to the singing lift. As the doors open he steps in with me following behind and presses 'level 6'. Before it begins he starts chuckling. I too join in. We totally forgot we were on a important mission.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Messin' around in London**

Leo's POV

Adam and I continue on in silence. We're heading off to some boring old building. It appears that Adam was following Chase's stupid rules about behaving and not going off task.

"C'mon man, we're in the center of London, an awesome capital. Don't you want to do some touristy- things?" I ask trying to convert Adam's brain.

Adam sighs, "We can do that tomorrow after we find this guy. Mr Davenport said we could."

Mr Davenport 'll take me home tomorrow I think.

"Look Adam they're selling candy over there." I say pointing to a small sweet shop.

"Ooh, candy!" He squeals in delight walking over.

"What about if I buy you some candy we do something fun?" I say.

"Okay!" Adam replies, staring desperately at the sugary sweets.

In my pocket I manage to find some money. Luckily, we're not far from a bank.

Quickly, I exchange the American money to British pounds so I can pay for Adam's sweet.

* * *

It's not long before we're sitting on wall staring into the River Thames. We had already seen the houses of Parliament which are really just big yellowy buildings with a clock tower and a bell called 'Big Ben' inside.

* * *

Chase's POV

My mind has been taken over by the fun activities inside this wonderful building.

On the sixth floor there's a huge balcony where you can gaze upon the Thames from and even watch beautiful fountains.

Down below are many street performers in different styles: dancers, actors, singers and even a painter. Bree too seems dazzled by the wonders of this spectacular city. Little did we know the guy we were looking for was right in front of us.

"How about the lift again?" I squeal delightedly.

"Race ya!" Bree said about to super speed.

Reacting I grab her wrist and stare her in the eyes to remind her.

She nods before replying, "Oh yeah afraid of losing again!"

Smiling we walk back to the lift. After steeping inside we close the door and slam the button 1. Before the doors close a man steeps in.

"Good day." He says not making eye contact.

Suddenly I wake up to the situation.

The man is in darkened shades, carrying a large brief case, he's wearing a very formal suit and also his posture and the way he won't make eye contact gives away a lot.

He hit button two as there is a exit on that floor. This man was going somewhere and we had to follow him. Bree hasn't put the pieces together yet but I knew this was our guy.

'Arrhhhhhhhh' the lift sang, traveling downwards.

It stops and I let the man out so he don't suspect anything. Discretely I held the open door button until he walks of then dragged Bree out.

"What the heck Chase!" She yells, trying to detach herself.

"I saw the person we were looking for. The one we lost." I say, dragging her still.

She stops struggling and nods.

"Okay where?" She asks.

"We just shared a lift with him." I reply.

We exit the building and see the man heading towards the London eye. Slightly, we nod then run after him.

As he approaches he doesn't head into the long stretched queue he goes straight to the V.I.P side. He shows a pass and is escorted to a room.

"We have to get in that room!" I exclaim, making a plan in my head.

"Yeah but how?" Bree asks.

"I'm workin' on it."

* * *

**There ya go chapter 3 for you guys. I hope you're enjoying this London story. Now I think the next chapter maybe longer but I'm not sure yet. Please review and follow and if you love it fav.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Things HeatUp**

Chase's POV

It was only three minuets and I was in an identical suit to that man and ready to join the group of business men. Carefully I had observed the cards and used my molecular kinesis to obtain one.

"Alright good luck Chase." Bree said neatening up my suit like she was my wife or something.

I smiled back and gulped. Following the path the men before me had taken. As casual as possible I showed the guard my stolen card to join the other possibly illegal traders. Of coarse I would get noticed with my own face so I used Mr Davenport's face mask to make me look like the guy on the card.

Once I was safely inside I waited with the other men.

"Okay Chase don't draw attention to yourself. I'm trying to contact Adam and Leo they seem to of turned of there headsets." I heard Bree say through my earpiece.

* * *

Leo's POV

We weren't going to let Chase's stay on track ruin what could be an awesome vacation! I told Adam we could save battery by switching of our headsets and the idiot believed me.

Sitting on the wall staring into the Thames we smiled eating a bag of sweets.

"Oh can we go on the big wheel?" Adam asked pointing to the London Eye.

"Sure." I said. "But we're gonna need more cash."

"Don't worry Lil' Bro I stole Chase's wallet earlier and he doesn't spend anything." Adam explained.

I went hyper and snatched the wallet. There was about 70 dollars.

"Were also gonna need a bank." I sighed.

There was always a twist with these things but it would be worth it to go on the London Eye.

* * *

Soon we we're in the cue forced to watch the boring screens set up by EDF energy. As we walked along the cue there were even little shops selling London merchandise. Adam wanted everything but I told him there would be better later, at least I hoped.

* * *

Bree's POV

I watched from the floor as the group walked up to the loading area and boarded a pod. Chase quickly glanced at me then turned back to the other men.

"Okay Chase we just need to get evidence of the illegal trade then get the cops before they get out." I informed Chase.

There was a very faint okay reply. Extremely slowly the pod spun around and there was many voices. Flipping open my laptop I was able to take evidence from the mini camera in Chase's tie.

"Thank you for meeting again with me my associates. Now I have here to offer top secret documents that my 'friend' has collected for me. The secrets on this disk are very...intresting." A large man in a plain black suit said calmly.

That guy was probally the leader. Many of the people asked question about the documents and other things simlar but Chase remained silent. It was probally his nerves getting the better of him. Chase was usually good under preasurre but sometimes he could melt like a ice cube.

"Mr Chilton you haven't said a word today have you not one question?" The leader looking man asked.

Chase froze then stammered, "No... I'm fine... Please... Continue."

It was obvious now how nervous he was and to them that Chase wasn't there Mr Chilton.

"Chase, keep calm. Whatever you do don't panic and don't use your bionics." I told him through the mic.

His pod was reaching the top, getting closer every second.

"Boys looks like we have a imposter." The leader said with a smile.

Chase tenses up before being punched in the face. He fell onto the side if the pod and the glass panel swung open. The face mask vanished as Chase slipped down to dangle from the pod.

"Arh look there's a little kiddy here." The man teased aproaching Chase.

"Chase hang on!" I yelled.

As I turned to think I saw my brothers running to me.

"Chase!" They were yelling.

I looked up to see the man holding onto Chase.

"Chase! No!" I shouted as loud as I could.

"Aurevior!" The man smiled releasing Chase.

"No!" I yelled back watching Chase plummet.


End file.
